Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Foster's Last Stand
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Foster's Last Stand (or just simply known as Foster's Last Stand) is an online game where many of the villains that appeared throughout the television show, Foster's Home fo Imaginary Friends. ''They plot to finally destroy Foster's, and all have a reason for it. The player must create and imaginary friend so they can help defeat the villains and save Foster's. This game is considered the sequel to ''Big Fat Awesome House Party. Gameplay The player must create and contol and imaginary friend, and then equip the friend with imaginary abilities to help him/her defeat enemies and progress through the game. They then are able to explore Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and meet familiar characters from the show. The main objective of the player is to defeat enemies surrounding the house and other places around the world to slow down the villain's assault on the Home. The player can also interact with other players that are playing the game, and form groups with them to make it more easy to defeat enemies. Characters Villains Duchess - a spoiled imaginary friend who has a strong dislike for Foster's and thinks she's better than all of the imaginary friends in the house. She wants to be adopted and/or leave Foster's as quick as she can, so she forms an alliance with many of the series' villains to finally be rid of Foster's so she can move somewhere else. Terrance - Mac's jerk 13 year-old bully of a brother who is not that bright. He accepts Duchess' offer to finally destroy Foster's because he thinks that would ruin Mac's life, and make him actually give Bloo up. Omnizot - An evil imaginary friend who is second in command of the Space Nut Boogies. He has a cement chest, gorrila arms, and twelve tentacles that are stronger than anything. Since Lord Snottzax (AKA Wilt) (First in command of the Space Nut Boogies) has been gone for a while, the Boogies made Omnizot their new official leader. He accepts Duchess' offer to destroy Foster's since he thinks the Home is actually a fortress and hiding spot of his mortal enemies, Rex Carzalot (Mac) and Bloonan the Blobarian (Bloo). Bendy - A bad imaginary friend who's hobbies are vandalizing and wrecking many things and blames it on other people while looking innocent and acting like he doesn't know what they're talking about. Bendy accepts Duchess' offer to destroy Foster's because, like Bloo, he is a prankster and a trouble maker at heart, but is more to the extreme than Bloo is. Nemisis - Imaginary Man's enemy and sister. She wants to make everything in the world pretty and girly (like decorating the world with flowers, ponies, rainbows, etc.) She agrees to help destroy Foster's since her ex-sidekick Uniscorn (Bloo) betrayed her, and that's where he lives, so she hopes to destroy Bloo with it. Berry - Berry looks like a sweet, innocent imaginary friend on the outside, but is actually a pure evil demon on the inside. She's madly in love with Bloo. She agrees to help destroy Foster's since she thinks it will ruin Mac's life if the house is destroyed, and she can run off with Bloo when Mac can't see him anymore. Extremosaurs - Huge, vicious and manacing imaginary friends that are created by teenage boys. They are extremely vicious and their tentacles can break away to form bombs. They are released by Duchess once more to try to attack and hopefully destory Foster's. They serve as powerful enemies that you fight in the game. Space Nut Boogies - A group of evil, purple villains led by Lord Snottzax, but currently led by Omnizot. They serve as enemies in the game. The only other character, besides the player, that they are trying to destroy is Bloonan the Blobarian (Bloo). Cheese - While not really a type of villain in the game, Cheese still serves as a threat to the safety of Foster's. He is on the good side, but will easily give in to the villains (the villains don't have to try hard to make him do something for them). Cheese is still with the heroes, but due to his crazyness, insanity, and his ability to not notice what goes on around him most of the time, Cheese caould possibly be the reason that Foster's might fall, so he is constantly being watched by the heroes. Heroes Bloo - Blooregard Q. Kazoo is the one that most villains in the game are after, sue to him being the one, or being one of the people, to have ruined any of their goals they set in the past. He uses a paddle ball and a umbrella (in his imagination, a sword named Bummer Maker) as weapons to defend himself. He sometimes abuses the fact that the player helps him, but he's still a big help for the hero to progress through the story. Mac - A very bright and somewhat shy 8 year-old boy, Mac is the creator of Bloo. He's very helpful to the player to progress through the story, and tries to protect Foster's from destruction the most out of any other character. Wilt - Wilt is a kind and very tall imaginary friend. He can almost never say "no" when someone asks him to do something, and one of his most famous lines is "I'm sorry! Is that OK?" He is a big help to the player and to the protection of the Home. There's only one thing that he did wrong during the course of the game: He failed at trying to get the Space Nut Boogies to the heroes side, since he is no longer the leader. Coco - Coco is a plant/airplane/bird imaginary friend. She has the ability to lay eggs, and some of those eggs have different surprises inside. She seems to be unaware of the invasion at Foster's, but is more in-tuned than most realize. She has layed a bunch of Coco eggs around the house, each having an item to help the payer, or a Coco Card. Coco Cards contain artwork of characters and screenshots from the TV series. You can access these using the Scrapbook section on the menu of the game. Eduardo - Eduardo is a big, scary looking imaginary friend, who on the inside is just a big old pussycat. He is afraid when he hears that there's a attack on Foster's, but he soon finds tha courage he needs to get up and pretect the house from the invaders. But he needs help. That's where you come in. Frankie - Frankie is the caretaker of the imaginary friends and is like and older sister to them. She has been trying to keep the imaginary friends calm while the revolt is going on, but is failing. However, the sooner the player saves the day, the sooner the chaos within the house will end. Hr. Herriman - Mr. Herriman is the one who manages the house and keeps it in order. He, along with Frankie, have been trying to keep everything calm and peaceful in the house but, again, they are failing. This has caused Herriman to make more rules and restrictions inside of the Home. Madame Foster - Madame Foster an elderly woman and the creator of the house, for the purpose of giving imaginary friends that were given up by their creator a second chance. She is also the creator of Mr. Herriman, too. Goo - A girl who talks a mile a minute, Goo has an overactive imagination, and used to imagine a ton of imaginary friends at once. She's been controlling her imagination in a way that won't produce more imaginary friends, but sometimes accidentally makes some (EX: Her creation of the Space Nut Boogies). She, in the game, helps the player by giving them helpful hints of how to defeat enemies, since the biggest threat to them she created (the SNB). Imaginary Friends - Numerous imaginary friends can be found all around the house. Most of them seem to be frightened by the fact that a group is trying to destroy the hpuse. Examples of the imaginary friends that appear in the game are Jacky Khones, Peas, Imaginary Man, Crackers, Red, and others. Cheese - Cheese is neither fighting for the heroes or the villains, but will do things for both, due to his unawareness of what's going on around him. Even though his antics can also cause the destruction of Foster's, some of his antics can also affect the villains, giving the heroes the upper hand. Category:Video Games